War Trophy
by Peace Phoenix
Summary: Assuming the titans won the war, what kind of plan does the Titan Lord himself have for the failed hero? Kronos/Percy slash - Sequel "Trophy Wife" is up!


PJatO || Kronercy || PJatO || Kronercy || War Trophy || Kronercy || PJatO || Kronercy || PJatO

Title: War Trophy – The New Queen of Titans

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians; AU after the Battle of Manhattan in The Last Olympian

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, incest, underage, explicit intercourse, anal, D/s, spanking, humiliation, slavery, marking (tattoo)

Main Pairing: Kronos/Percy

Side Pairings: Luke/Percy (past), Kronos/Reah (past), Iapetus/Clymene

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Kronos, Ethan Nakamura, Calypso, Clymene, Iapetus

Summary: It's a bit like my Neverland-verse, but in this, the trophy doesn't go to Ethan Nakamura. No, the Titan Lord himself decides to claim the failed hero once the titans took over.

So I started writing those 15 winner-fanfictions from my PPP (Percy-pairing-poll). And since I am supposed to do stuff for my finals, I run away from that by hiding behind my fanfictions. Thus working on those 15 one-shots at least a bit. Don't expect them to come in a regular time-schedule, but I thought that posting them once I finished them would be better than holding them back until I finally found the time to work through all of them AND the new chapters of my stories.  
So let's start with place fifteen - Kronos and Percy. Frankly enough, it didn't cross me out as much as I thought it would when I wrote it. I just had to push the fact aside that Kronos is a) Percy's grandfather and b) in Luke's body. Again, frankly enough, I couldn't decide which fact crossed me out more. Though now that it's written, I kind of liked it.  
But beware. It is a bit... It has a touch of 'Something Went Wrong', if you'd ask me. Coupled with my Neverland-series. Perfected in a really odd way. I like it. And I'm rambling, sorry (no one reads the author's notes anyway, so who am I apologizing to?).

**War Trophy**

_The New Queen of Titans_

Percy had his eyes cast down in shame. His hands were tied behind his back as he was brought into the thrown room of the gods. No, the throne room of the titans. The twelve thrones were occupied by eleven titans. Eleven of the twelve main titans. Kronos was occupying the main throne and stared down at the boy. The demi-god did not dare to look up. He didn't want to see who was sitting on his father's throne, because it only brought the pain of remembering that Poseidon was now gone forever. But he also didn't want to look up so he didn't have to see his friends. He didn't want to see how disgusted and disappointed they were. After all, he had failed him. The one thing his life had been good for – rescuing the world – and he had failed. Failed and doomed them all.

"What's supposed to happen to him? And the others?", asked the one who had brought Percy in.

He recognized the voice. Ethan Nakamura. The traitor from the labyrinth. In the end, the son of Nemesis had been right. The titans were the victorious side.

"I am not in the mood to decide now. Put the demi-gods into the dungeons", declared the booming voice of Kronos, so much darker and deeper than Luke's had been.

"Him too?", asked the half-Japanese surprised, jerking on Percy's arm.

The former hero winced at that, though he remained silent. No, Kronos would not just lock him up together with his friend. He had been between Kronos and victory for too long. The titan lord would most likely get rid of him right again. And much to the demi-god's disturbance, this did not frighten him the least. After all, what did he have left to live for? New York had been destroyed during the battle. He doubted that his mother or Paul were still alive. And he knew that his father wasn't alive anymore. His friends were locked in the dungeon, captives of the titans, all because of him.

"He will be mine", announced the titan of time. "Clymene, I want you to prepare him for me."

"Yes, milord", agreed a soft, female voice.

Shock took over the teen and he only barely noticed how he was pulled out of the room by Ethan, other steps following them. What was that supposed to mean? How could he be the titan lord's?

"Untie him, Ethan", ordered the female voice.

It was so nice and soft, it reminded him of his mother. That must be his mind playing tricks on him.

"I doubt this is a good idea, Lady Clymene", disagreed Ethan. "He may not look that way at the moment, but he is dangerous. The Lord will not be pleased if he escapes."

"Cut me a little slag, boy", grunted the female amused. "I am a titan myself. And far from weak. Now untie him and get out. Get everything ready, we will return to you later."

"Yes, milady", agreed the son of Nemesis reluctantly.

Percy felt the rope loosening and heard the retreating steps of the other demi-god, but somehow he was beyond caring any longer. Long fingers started to pull on his clothes and for the first time, he tried to fight back. He lifted his gaze to look at the woman. She had long, brown hair and soft eyes, like... like his mother. She didn't look like a dangerous titan.

"Now, boy", whispered the woman. "My name is Clymene, I am the titaness of renewal. And I won't hurt you, boy. But you need to get cleaned. You're dirty and bloodied. Come."

He shook his head no and averted his eyes again. Why should he get cleaned to please the titans? A hand caressed his cheek and redirected his gaze back to the kind woman.

"You're a good boy. Believe me when I tell you that not all of us are cruel and brutal. You should know that. You once said it yourself", smiled Clymene.

Percy frowned and wanted to object, but then he heard steps behind him and stiffened some.

"Hello, Percy", whispered a voice he recognized.

Another brunette came into his view. A girl. A girl he knew.

"C—Calypso", whispered the son of Poseidon wide-eyed.

The girl smiled and hugged him tightly. "I missed you."

"I... I missed you too", mumbled the stunned demi-god.

"Ah, he can talk. Good", laughed Clymene amused. "Calypso, would you be so nice and help me? Perseus needs a bath and new clothing before we can go to Ethan."

"Of course, grandma", smiled Calypso with a short nod before turning to her friend. "Percy, listen to me. We are friends and I don't want any harm coming to you. So please, do as we say. You need to get cleaned. Lord Kronos will not be pleased if you take too long."

"I don't care what he wants. And I don't care what he will do", spat Percy angered.

"Percy", her voice became more urgent as she locked eyes with him. "We are not all evil. We are friends, right? You and me. Even though I am the daughter of a titan and you are the son of a god. You said it yourself. The gods did not do me justice. The gods did not do justice to many. Tell me, do you truly believe that they did you any good? They never cared, unless they needed you for a quest of some kind. Please, you're still alive so give this a chance. I don't want to see you hurt."

He had never been able to deny his friends. Heaving a deep sigh, he took a look around in the bathroom. A steaming bathtub was sitting in a corner. A bath truly sounded good. Water. And getting clean from all the grime and blood of the fighting... The remains of the war.

"But", started Percy. "I will bathe alone. I don't need any help with that kind of stuff!"

"Agreed", chuckled Clymene amused. "We will go and get you some clothing."

He watched them leaving the bathroom and heard the lock click. Of course they would lock it. They couldn't risk him running away. Kronos would not be pleased with them if Percy ran away while being under they custody. And that alone was reason enough for the teen to stay put. Calypso was his friend, he could not bring any harm to her. And the woman, Calypso's grandmother, she seemed so nice. She reminded him way too much of Sally Jackson to let her get into harm's way either. He slowly started to strip down and eased himself into the bathtub. His eyes were closed in bliss while he enjoyed the wonderful feeling of water surrounding his body. Absentmindedly he grabbed the soap from the shelf and started to scrub at his skin, trying to get rid of the dried blood. It took some time, but then he finally felt clean. It was just in time with the knocking.

"Are you ready, Percy?", asked Calypso through the door.

"Wait a moment!", called the son of Poseidon back and grabbed a towel.

Hastily willing himself dry, he wrapped the towel around his waist. The door opened slowly and the two brunettes entered again, Clymene had something golden draped over her arm.

"Ah, you look way better without all the dirt in your face", smiled the titaness.

"We got you your new clothing from Lord Kronos", grinned Calypso and took the golden thing from her grandmother to give it to her friend. "It's beautiful, you will look great in it!"

Percy frowned as he unfolded the golden... bed-sheet. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do with that so he looked at the two women expectantly. Clymene rolled her eyes at him and took the golden thing away from him, starting to wrap it around his body.

"Youth these days, can't even tie a toga", sighed the older brunette.

Though the teen didn't say anything and just let her do. Once the golden toga was tied around his body, Calypso snatched his towel away and he yelped. It was pretty cold down there so he took a closer look. The golden toga only barely covered his privates at the front and left nearly his complete ass bare.

"My, Lord Kronos knows how to cut a toga", commented Clymene mischievously. "He will certainly like how that looks on you, Perseus."

"Why...?", whispered Percy barely audible, frowning down at the short cloth.

"Oh, you stupid boy", chuckled the titaness amused. "He had wanted you for so long now. Sharing the body of the son of Hermes provided him also with the memories of the boy. And those memories of you made him only want you more. Now that he got rid of the son of Hermes, he will have you. Why do you think you're still alive? He could have killed you during the battle after he took over the body. But he even left you mainly unharmed. You see, eleven titans have returned to rule. Not twelve. Not Rhea. For her betrayal is far too great to be overcome. She had hid Zeus, she had given him the opportunity to take over. She had doomed us all."

"But... What does that have to do with me...?", asked the son of Poseidon confused.

"He will make you his new consort!", squealed Calypso as if this was a good thing. "Oh, this is such an honor! And you will look so good beside him! You'll be like the Queen of Olympus!"

"He will not make me his consort", snorted Percy as it finally dawned on him what the titan lord had planned with him. "He will... fuck me, but that's all. I'll... spend my life as a slave and sex-toy."

"Don't loose your faith so early", whispered Clymene with a mischievous glint in her eyes, patting his head. "Just you wait and see... I have a feeling about this."

A black eyebrow was raised at her, but the demi-god remained silent otherwise. Each brunette attached herself to one of his arms and led him out of the bathroom and through a corridor.

"Where are we going now?", asked Percy curiously.

"I... suppose you won't enjoy the next part as much", mused Calypso with knitted eyebrows.

"No kidding?", grunted the son of Poseidon unimpressed. "Because everything else so far had been rainbows and unicorns?"

"No need to be sarcastic, boy", chided Clymene disapprovingly.

Nodding silently, the former hero followed the females into another room. Though once inside, Clymene and Calypso left again and locked the door. Frowning at that, he turned to take a look around. There was an odd chair with leather bonds on it and a smirking Ethan next to it, holding a... weapon. Percy backed off in fear.

"W—What are you going to do?", squealed the son of Poseidon.

"Get over here before I'm forced to hurt you", grunted the one-eyed boy bored. "And Lord Kronos won't like it if I damage his property. So get over here. He won't like it and he will punish Lady Clymene and Miss Calypso for it since they are responsible for you."

Growling darkly, he slowly walked up to him. Once he reached the odd chair, Ethan acted so fast that the still worn-out former hero couldn't react at all. The son of Poseidon got pulled over the thing so his ass was high in the air, his hands and feet were soon tied to the odd object with the leather straps so he couldn't move at all. Ethan pushed the golden robes off the other teen's ass and took a second to marvel at the perfectly round, creamy white cheeks.

"Nice", mumbled the half-Japanese impressed. "The lord has quite good taste."

"W... What are you going to do to me...?", whispered Percy insecurely.

"The lord required a mark", hummed the one-eyed demi-god with a wicked snicker. "Don't worry, it will only hurt like hell. But you'll get nectar and ambrosia later on, since the lord wants you later."

"What... What does that me—ow!"

What felt like hours dragged by in pain. A tattoo. That was that gun he had carried. It was for tattooing. And that was what Ethan had been doing to him. Tears were streaming down Percy's face when the son of Nemesis was finally finished and offered him some nectar and ambrosia.

"Come on, eat it and drink it. Get it down, stubborn idiot. That would be sore for way too long if you don't eat and drink now. Don't be a stubborn bitch", warned Ethan irritated.

Sobbing silently, the son of Poseidon obeyed. He just wanted the pain to go away for now. And it instantly helped. Once he was calmed down some more again, the other demi-god untied him and gave him a mirror. He held another one behind the younger boy so Percy could see the tattoo. In big and fancy letters was one simple word written over his ass. KRO on his left cheek and NOS on the other cheek, spreading all over his ass. An involuntary blush spread over the former hero.

"I think our lord will be pleased with that", smirked Ethan and gave him a hard slap. "And now get moving. Lord Kronos won't wait all day for you."

Percy bit his lips insecurely and stood up. The other demi-god shook his head and led the younger half-blood out of the room and through the halls once again, gripping his upper arm tightly. Sea-green eyes were downcast as he followed obediently. The tattoo at least explained why that stupid toga was cut so short. Everyone walking past them could see the name KRONOS written in bolt letters over his bare behind. And all of them snickered at that. They reached a big, golden door. The door to Zeus' bedroom. Now the door to Kronos' bedroom. Ethan knocked.

"Come in. I've been waiting for long enough", growled the titan lord irritated.

The son of Nemesis opened the door and bowed respectfully. Percy stood there and stared at the floor. Why did he always have to get attached? He has had so many opportunities to get away until now. But he couldn't. Because he didn't want to risk Calypso or her grandmother getting hurt.

"Good", purred the titan pleased. "You are dismissed, General Nakamura. Leave. And I am not to be disturbed until the festivities tonight."

"Of course, milord", said Ethan and left again, closing the door loudly.

The son of Poseidon heard steps nearing and then circling him, stopping behind him.

"Nakamura did a good job with that tattoo", appreciated Kronos. "Very good."

A hand was placed on his ass, caressing it nearly tenderly. He yelped and looked up, flustered bright red. Though what he saw was not what he expected. He had expected to see Luke's face. But it wasn't. The man was taller, older by at least five years, his blonde hair was more of a sandy color and his eyes were pure gold. His body-built was sharper, more muscular than Luke's and his face was sharper and without the scar. The man in front of him was _hot_.

"It seems you have behaved until now. That is good", noted the titan, smirking in an inappropriately arousing manner. "I hope you will stay that way and obey my every word."

"W... Why should I?", whispered Percy, glaring at the titan lord.

"Simple", hummed Kronos, smirking even more, his hand groping the round behind hard. "Because I have all of your little friends down in my dungeon. And it is up to you what will happen with them. If you fight me, if you defy my order, if you run away, they will die. They will die and I will still get what I want. It will just be more painful to you. But if you behave and obey me, your friends will live. And if you be very well-behaved, I may even free them. It's your decision. Don't make this more complicated than it is, Perseus. I shared Luke's body. I have seen his memories. I know your dark and dirty little secret, Perseus."

The half-blood bit his lips embarrassed and averted his eyes. This couldn't possibly be true. He tried to turn away from the titan, but the man had him in a fierce embrace, both his hands resting on Percy's behind, massaging it in a way that made Percy's mind a little hazy.

"I know how much you long to be dominated", whispered the titan into his ear. "I know how much you enjoyed him bending you over and fucking you mercilessly. I know how much you enjoyed him spanking you. You loved being dominated by him. I will promise you, I will be a much better dominant to you than he had ever been. As long as you submit to me, I will carry you on my hands. You could be happy, as long as you be mine. I am the most powerful being on this planet. I will protect you and keep you safe. Be mine willingly and your life could be _perfect_. It could be everything you wished for. And I know you want that. I know you want for once to be the one being taken care of, the one that doesn't have to do anything or worry about anything. I know you want to submit and give up control. I can give to you what you want. Show me that you want it."

Much to Percy's surprise, his body moved on it's own and his arms wrapped around the broad neck of the handsome man in front of him and their lips met passionately. This was wrong. He shouldn't do this. But he could still say he did it because he wanted to save his friends. Though what was even more wrong was... that he wanted this.

Clymene and Calypso were right. The titans were not more wrong than the gods. All they wanted was going back to be the top, just as much as the gods wanted to keep their power. It was most likely that the titans wouldn't be that much different than the gods.

And this was what he wanted for himself. He wanted to be dominated and his stupid teenage hormones really wanted that handsome man in front of him to be the one dominating him. But that was Kronos. That was his... evil grandfather. Though he was hot and Percy was a horny teenager and he had nothing else to do and no one else to turn to. He had nothing left aside from his sexual desires and a man willing to fulfill them.

"Good boy", smiled Kronos into their kiss. "You're gorgeous. I wanted to make you mine since I first caught a climbs of what Luke did to you."

The titan held him by the ass and lifted him up to carry him over to the broad bed where he was laid down. The blonde was leaning over him, kissing him hungrily. Percy felt so dirty for enjoying the touch and the growling. His wrists were pinned against the mattress while Kronos sucked his neck.

"You're mine", growled the titan, pushing the boy's legs apart with his own. "_Mine_. Say it."

"I—I", gasped Percy as the lord bit him hard. "Yours!"

"Good boy", purred Kronos pleased. "I will fuck you now. Tell me how much you want me to feed your hungry hole with my cock. Tell me how much you want me within you."

Embarrassment filled the son of Poseidon and he closed his eyes tightly. How could he say it? Wasn't it worse enough that he wanted this? The lord let go of his wrists, just to grab them again and tie them to the headboard. Percy moaned at that, tugging on hit bonds. The titan snickered down at him, his hands wandering down the boy's body, caressing his tights.

"We both know you want it. And to get it, all you have to do is beg", smirked the blonde.

The legs beneath his hands spread more, the boy buckling his hips with a needy whimper. Kronos snickered at that and let his hands wander some more. Until his fingers reached the tight opening. A groan escaped his lips at feeling of the soft, puckered muscle ring around his fingers as he pushed into the boy. Thousands of years, unable to have any sexual intercourse at all.

"Say it", commanded the titan dangerously. "Or do I have to punish you for this?"

"P—unish?", gasped the teen wide-eyed.

"I know how Luke got you to say whatever he wanted", snickered Kronos. "I know how he got you to admit that you're his bitch. So either you beg me now or I'll force you to."

Sea-green eyes widened even more, his throbbing member giving a twitch at the threat. He knew exactly what the titan was referring to. Biting his lips, he waited in anticipation for Kronos' patience to wear off so the lord would punish him. Kronos laughed at that amused and turned the boy over so he was on his hands and knees.

"You dirty, little thing want to be punished", noted the titan amused.

Percy flushed some more while the blonde pushed the toga up more to stare at his name on the boy's ass. Stroking it a few times, he lifted his hand to start punishing his boy by spanking him as hard as possible. The son of Poseidon moaned shamelessly while his behind turned a darker and darker shade of red. Kronos' member throbbed and longed to be within that boy.

"Now be a good pet and tell me how much you want my cock within that tight hole of yours."

Whimpering in need, the former hero bit his lips hard to keep from begging. He wanted to beg so much, this had made him so achingly hard, he needed release. But he didn't want the spanking to stop. Kronos had such a firm hand, his wrists hurt slightly from all the tugging he did on his bonds since he really wanted to jerk off.

"Fine, keep being a stubborn bitch. I can go on like that for hours", hummed the titan slightly displeased, placing one hit after the other on Percy's behind.

He needed to hear the boy begging for it. He wanted to own the teen completely, force the boy to admit how much he liked that and wanted it. Because he wanted this gorgeous, little thing for so much more than just his carnal pleasure. After Rhea had betrayed him so cruelly, he wished for one he could control completely. And Percy Jackson would be the perfect consort for him.

"Take me!", moaned the former hero. "Just... take me, please, I can't take it any longer, I need you, please, fuck me! T—take me, I'm yours, please, fuck me!"

"You're a good, little boy", smirked the Kronos and kissed the heated flesh where his K was written on, making the boy flinch at the contact. "You deserve a big treat for that."

"Yes, please", whimpered Percy, looking over his shoulder at the titan.

It had been months since he had last secretly met with Luke, since he had last gotten fucked by a real, fleshy cock and not a cheap toy. He threw his head back in a heated, wanton moan as the thick member of the titan lord slowly forced it's way into him.

"Oh, titans, yes", mewed the son of Poseidon ecstatic. "Move, please, fuck me!"

"Tell me what I am to you", demanded Kronos, kissing and biting the boy's shoulder, not moving.

"W—What?", asked Percy confused, trying to move his hips so there would be some friction.

"I want you to tell me what I am to you", smirked the titan, slowly grabbing the boy's member.

"I—I... You're my... master", blushed the son of Poseidon.

"Good", praised the titan and started moving.

A wanton moan escaped Percy's lips, followed by a needy mew. Kronos vigorously fucked him, the mattress beneath them squealing under the harsh movement. With every thrust, the titan lord pushed against the raw, abused behind of the teen, making him whimper in pleasured pain. The jerky motion of the blonde's hand finally find him over the edge. Percy whimpered as he sprayed his seed over the golden sheets. The titan behind him grunted blissfully at that and thrust a few more times before filling his lover with his cum. The boy moaned and the lord slowly pulled out.

"You feel so much better than Luke ever gave you credit for", grunted Kronos and collapsed next to the boy, untying him and pulling him into his lap. "You're such a good, little pet."

"Thank you... master", mumbled Percy, resting his head against the titan's chest.

"You're cute, Perseus", laughed the blonde amused, running his fingers through the soft, black hair.

"What... are you going to do with my friends?", asked the demi-god half afraid.

"It depends on your answer."

"My... answer to what...?", whispered Percy worried.

"I wish to keep you. Since Rhea betrayed my trust, I want a new consort to serve me for eternity. Become a titan. Become my queen. And then you will have the chance to convince your friends to join our ranks. They will live and you are free to spend as much time with them as you want."

"A... titan...? Your... queen?", repeated the son of Poseidon dumbfounded.

Kronos' hands slid to rest on top of his name, squeezing the boy's behind. Wide, surprised sea-green eyes stared at him in complete wonder. The titan couldn't possibly mean that.

"You're powerful and good at battle", grunted the blonde. "It would be a waste of talent to keep you only for my sexual pleasure. You would be such a good addition for the titans."

Percy gulped and bit his lips. That was impossible. He couldn't say yes.

"Yes."

No. He wasn't supposed to say yes. This was wrong. The titans were the bad guys... Though, how could there be bad guys if there weren't any good guys any longer? And how was he supposed to talk about good and bad anyway, after everything good and bad both the titans and gods had done?

"Good. My beautiful consort", smirked Kronos and kissed him passionately.

Wasn't it time for him to take what he wanted for once? All his life, he had done everything for everyone else. He had always tried to please his mother because he had caused her so many problems with him being a demi-god. And then camp. He did everything they wanted, took every quest, made every sacrifice to please them. For once, it was time for him to get what would please him. And all he wanted was to belong somewhere. To someone.

"What... uh... festivities... were you talking about earlier...?", asked the boy slowly.

"The ball for our victory", explained Kronos. "And I will introduce you as my consort. And now stand up. We need to get ready."

"Yes, master", nodded the teen and stood slowly.

"Very good pet", chuckled the blonde and followed.

Kronos grabbed a golden toga of his own and looked over at his new consort. The golden toga stopped right above the writing of his name. And those cheeks were so nicely formed. They looked even better with his cum seeping out of him, dripping down the long, sun-kissed legs.

"Uh... shower...?", asked Percy slowly, running his fingers through the cum to bring some up.

"No", declared the lord. "I like you that way. I want everyone seeing who you belong to. And that I already claimed you as mine. Now come."

"As you wish, master", mumbled the teen with a blush and walked up to him.

The titan offered him his arm and Percy took it. They emerged from the bedroom and walked through the halls. Titans whispered astonished as they saw their lord with the boy.

In the hall was the longest table set for the titans, the eleven main titans and their children. Kronos' presence silenced the room as they walked up to the head of the table. Once it was reached, the lord pulled the golden throne of Hera back and indicated for his lover to sit down. Percy blushed and sat reluctantly down, earning him a gasp from everyone present. Then the lord proceeded to sit down on the golden throne next to the son of Poseidon.

"My dear family", started the titan king in his booming voice. "We came here together to finally celebrate our victory over my traitorous children. And there is something else I wish to celebrate with you. I announce Perseus Jackson as my new consort and the titan of love and sexual desires."

A surprised murmur went through the hall and Percy bit his lips nervously. Though then Calypso and Clymene stood up, clapping in approval, joined by the man next to Clymene, who was one of the eleven titans sitting on thrones. One of the first twelve. And Percy recognized him. Bob.

"To Perseus, our new queen", announced the amnesic titan.

"Well spoken, Iapetus!", laughed some others and joined them in their cheers.

His wife smiled softly and leaned over to kiss him before all the titans sat down again. After their approval, there was a golden glowing around Percy and he felt himself gaining strength. Once the glowing vanished, he sagged together, falling forward, just to be caught by strong arms.

"Are you alright, Perseus?", whispered Kronos concerned.

"I... suppose I am, master", mumbled the teen and blinked a few times.

Though he was still a bit dizzy and leaned against the titan, resting his forehead on the strong upper arm, feeling the arm encircling his waist to support him. A soft smile tugged on his lips. Was Calypso right in the end? Did Kronos truly want more from him than just sex? It seemed so impossible to him, to think that the most powerful being on this planet, the ruler of everything, wanted him at his side. Perhaps he would have been the hero in another world, perhaps he may have been victorious and been the hero of camp. With so much more pressure put onto his shoulders.

"Aw, don't they look cute together?", giggled Calypso delighted.

"Calypso", chided her grandfather. "Young couples are always like that. Give them some privacy."

"Well, then they should go back to their chambers", chuckled his wife amused.

"Silence now", grunted Kronos irritated. "Eat. Eat and celebrate!"

Cheers went through the halls once again and everyone started to dig in. Everyone aside from Percy. The demi-god frowned darkly. How could he sit here with the titans and feast, as the consort of their king, as... a titan himself. While his friends were imprisoned in the dungeons.

"Stop looking like that, Perseus", whispered the king. "We will go to see to your friends tomorrow morning. Today, you will prove to me some more how good and obedient you are, boy."

"Yes, master", smiled Percy softly.

He wouldn't have thought the titan would be able to read him so easily. Kronos truly had given him much attention in the past, it seemed. A handsome, dominant man that seemed to hold quite the interest in him. Otherwise Kronos wouldn't go out of his way to keep Percy's friends alive. He looked sideways at his master, who was in a deep conversation with Iapetus/Bob. The titan lord looked somewhat serene and at ease. Perhaps because he had finally gotten some release after being locked up for thousands of years without sex. A slight smirk sneaked onto his lips and he leaned in some more, until his lips brushed the ear-shell of his master.

"I can feel your sticky cum between my cheeks and my tights", whispered Percy seductively, watching how the lord stiffened, only half listening to what Bob was saying. "I can even still feel your cock within me, how you rammed your thick, hard cock against my prostate so mercilessly."

"Stop talking", growled Kronos and effectively silenced the son of Poseidon. "Not you. You, Iapetus. I think there is something very important that my consort has to say to me. I'm afraid we will have to delay our conversation. Perseus, please, continue."

Bob blinked at them surprised before shrugging and turning to his wife. Percy giggled, though his giggling died down as he felt the lord's hand sneaking down to the rim of his toga, teasing the creek of Percy's still sore cheeks. As if sitting on his red-spanked ass wasn't arousingly painful enough as it was, but with his master teasing him, he had problems suppressing a whimper.

"I said continue, boy", growled Kronos hoarsely, his fingers slipping between the creek. "Or do you want me to spank you here, in front of everyone, for your disobedience?"

"I can't wait until this festivity is over", whimpered the son of Poseidon. "I can't wait to feel you within me again. I can't wait for your cock to stuff my greedy ass all night long."

"Yes, but please delay that to after dinner, boys", commented Clymene with one raised eyebrow, staring at them intensely. "This is a family reunion, after all. So behave."

"Yes, Clymene", pouted the king and rolled his eyes before going back to eating.

"Who exactly is she anyway?", whispered Percy, noticing that she was not sitting on a thrown.

"My brother Oceanus, the deity of the sea, and my sister Tethys, the deity of rivers, are her parents. She is like you a child of the ocean. That is the reason I had assigned her to care for you. If you are unable to locate me and have any kind of problem, she will be there for you, my pet."

Interest sparkled in the sea-green eyes as he looked over at Clymene. Her eyes twinkled mischievously and she winked at him. Perhaps life with the titans could be way more interesting and far better than he had feared.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
